Broken
by wasntme05
Summary: She had lost everything that meant something to her. All she wanted was revenge. She was losing the one person that made her feel loved, Daryl. Blinded with hatred, heart set on revenge. Can she see the light and come back to Daryl or will she lose her way completely. Only time could tell but one thing was for certain Daryl wouldn't be giving up anytime soon.


Author's Note: Well hello people, i am back. I know I have been on hiatus for a while, which I am sorry. I am now back with a new story. A couple of things I wanted to point out first this my original story. I will only follow some key point's from the show but this is my original story with my original character. I hope you guys enjoy the new story.

Chapter 1

I could feel the change of weather by the shifting of the wind. Dark and brittle to the touch, biting at my exposed skin. Tiny nips of cold air started to chew away, my body shivered at the sudden drop of temperature. Slightly due east, I saw a roll of black as night cloud herding towards our direction of the prison. White knuckle grip tighten even more against the rail of the last standing tower. As my dirty blonde hair danced lightly in the wind, it felt like time stood still. Everything that I had fought for stopped. Within those passing moments, things were unreal for me. The ache within my heart stopped, it felt like ice was covering over it. How winter does to water when the temperature get blow zero. Harding with little indents of cracks, making it unable to have anyone and anything warm it back up. I felt like a shell of hollow nothing. The tears no longer streaming down my tanned thinned out face. For a few moment I had my head bowed down, trying to push back the demons that were making their way out. It was like I could feel their cold hands reach around my throat. The feeling of having a mild panic attack start to approach. Only to quickly disappears with the southern twang of a voice hitting my ears.

"**I thought I would find you up here" **Daryl causally approach.

The feather light foot steps he was making, said he was being caution on how to approach me. Like I was some wild animal, scared and frighten. Waiting to attack when the moment of feeling threatened would hit. I felt him right beside me, not speaking like his normal self. The strong and silent type that is what Daryl was. Completely opposite of Merle but still had the temper when it came to it. My sea foam green eyes made a fast look over to where he was standing. Head bent down, his lips thinned out, like he was having some turmoil of his own. More then likely in regards on what to say. I knew the man was never good with words, never understand why. See if you actually gave Daryl a chance or reason to talk, man would talk with passion and fire. Something I'd realized in the beginning, most people never saw. He may not see it with himself or maybe always being in Merle's shadow. However I knew from day one, I truly was the other one to see this within himself. He figured out what he wanted to say due to the clearing of his throat and how his words reached out to me with sympathy, sadness along with grief.

"**I'm sorry" **

As the words hit my ears, my brain became to hate how much I hated that word. Sorry what a fucking stupid thing to say. I thought with venom in my voice. But I dare not say those words out loud. Not him! He was being gentle and kind. All I could do was nod my head, acknowledgement to what he had said. I could hear the shuffle of his feet, as he turned towards me. With sad crystal blue eyes and a sympathy smile.

"**Please don't look at me as if I am a sad and pathetic child"**

My words came out cruel and hard. Not the normal sweet and loving voice, he had always received. He looked down obviously effected by the words even when most people discard it as grief or heartbreak. Of course the words effected him due to our previously love affair that had blossomed throughout the months together.

"**You know I don't mean too. You forget I had lost Merle for a couple of months. I am just trying to help is all."**

Words spoke volumes, showing he was trying to be there for me. To show he knew how I had felt or how I am feeling. He would never understand and for him to not understand only pissed me off more. I turned quickly as my eyes narrowed at him. I'm sure he thought if looks could kill. He would be dead.

"**Don't sit there and act like you know what I am going through."** Surprised at how mean my words were starting to sound.

"**You may have lost Merle but you two reunited only months after. I just had to bury Jacob six feet in the ground because of him!" **

As my thoughts went to him, the man who was making me go through all of this paid. Pain was now being replaced with rage. Hot boiling rage ran through my veins as the hatred for him brewed within the depths of my now darken soul.

"**I know. Trust me, I don't know what you are feeling. But please try and be rationally about this. Right now we have fallen but we need to pick up the pieces of what is around us." **

I knew he was meaning the attack, how things had around the prison had fallen. We truly were broken, Dale's words all of a sudden hunting me. It felt like years since I have thought of him. My memories started to linger on Dale until Daryl's voice brought me back.

"**...We need you right now. Rick needs you. Hell woman, I fucking need you."**

His voice spoke depths when he stated how he needed me. The words spoke more that was he was trying to telling me, it was love. Plain and simple. Night and Day. Mr. hardcore hunter let nothing scary him but he needed me! I glanced down for a split second. My throat went dry, unable to comprehend what was being said. I felt my head nod yet again. Warmth of his hand start touch my wrist, as it slide up my arm to cup my now thinned out face. After years of diets and exercise along with every crazy fade diet on the mark. It took the world to end, to be at my ideal weight. HA! Now I would give anything for a cheeseburger and fries. Hell even a piece of cheesecake sounded delicious.

My eyes lifted to look within those crystal blue eyes, filled with concern. For my health, mental stability and for my heart ache. His thumb brush back and forth against my check. As my lungs start grip as he step closer to me. Closing the gap between us, leaning in to give some sort of affection. His warm lips only millimeters away, lost in a daze. Until the vision of my brother's dead body laying limp on the ground right in front of him. I shook my head, pulling away from the warm and love of Daryl. I didn't want to see the light at the end of the tunnel, I wanted darkness. I wanted to feel only cold and darkness. I wanted to harden my heart and I wanted nothing more to keep the feeling alive. It was then that I realize right then and there that I had failed. I failed my parents, I vowed to protect him from any harm. _**FAILED**_! My inner demon screamed at me. Oh yes; bring on the self loathing that started to manifested within me. Face harden after my demon was nagging at me. Telling me that I was worst of them all. How I couldn't simple protect my own flesh and blood. Walkers weren't the thing to be afraid that weren't monsters, HE was the monster. Living and breathing.

I didn't notice how close Daryl was watching me. He tried to touch me again only to have me completely step back. His facial expression spoke only one word, Hurt! It was official, not only did I fail my brother. I was now hurting the only man I have ever loved.

"**Look I don't need this right now especially from you!" **I finger pointed. Looking back at the clouds that were vastly rolling in. I just wanted to be alone.

"**Fine then! So be it."** Angry and hurt all mixed into one, Daryl left me.

Alone, yet again back to the demon inside my head. Day turned into night. Never moving from my spot that I was rooted in. Re-playing back the nightmare of the days events. A lump in my throat started to bubble within me, sadness was coming. Silent tears rolled down my face. He was gone! It was finally being to sink in that I had lost my baby brother. My mind start to mourn him until that demon within me spoke.

You know the only way to stop the pain, to stop that numbing feeling. Is to get revenge.

As the demon's words spoke, I knew what was needed most right now. Revenge. As I repeated those words over and over. A weird feeling of warmth started to over come me. Images of ideas, planning, strategy all to determine how I could get my revenge. Our revenge. His revenge. As the thought of revenge started to sink in the more of a need to kill this man began to become important. It was no longer a wanting feeling. The obsession was now throughly becoming a dire need to take this man life. To spill his blood across the empty field, where he had previously spilt my brothers blood.

To my right, I noticed Maggie and Glenn coming to do the nightly watch. I decided it was time for my depurate from the dusty old prison tower and back to my cell. For some reason I just didn't want to deal with the sympathetic looks and the "I'm sorry" at this moment in time. Staying within the shadows as I snook back into my room. As I made my way within the prison, I could hear soft spoken words. I glanced to see Rick, Daryl and Merle speaking about how to deal with what had happen to the prison. Merle was the first to notice me, as he was going open his mouth until Daryl grabbed a hold of his arm. Shaking his head as if silently indicating not to bother me, Merle's smirk slowly faded replaced with a blank sad look.

I don't need you pity

I thought to myself as I went back to my cell. Finally alone in the dark at last. Once this cell held peace and confront to shield all the madness that was stewing outside the prison gates. Now all that was to remain was a dark empty place. I laid my head down, plotting out the details of my revenge. Our revenge the demon whispered within my head. I gazed up gray concrete wall, as my eye lids closed slowly welcoming the nightmare that haunted my every single thought. Demon within me felt it was necessary to replay the events that lead up to the gruesome death of Jacob. My last single thought was before I fell into the nightmare was

I'll get my revenge, don't worry Jacob. I will make the Governor pay for what he did to you. To me. To us.


End file.
